


【曈耀ABO】靶向关系 01

by BelBei



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelBei/pseuds/BelBei
Summary: ABO背景，私设如山。角色是他们的，OOC是我的。重新拉了时间线，和原剧有出入。Adult向，小盆友不要看。彼此都以为是A×B的A×O





	【曈耀ABO】靶向关系 01

**Author's Note:**

> ABO背景，私设如山。  
> 角色是他们的，OOC是我的。  
> 重新拉了时间线，和原剧有出入。  
> Adult向，小盆友不要看。
> 
> 彼此都以为是A×B的A×O

01

“白羽瞳！你干……”  
突然扑到背上的重量让刚换完拖鞋的展耀下意识想要质问，但随即感受到的异常体温让他立马转身，扶住白羽瞳，把人架到了沙发上，“抑制剂呢？”  
“呵……车上……呵……”  
“我去拿，钥匙……”  
看着白羽瞳紧皱眉头闭眼呼吸都费力的样子，展耀直接俯身从他上衣口袋里掏出了车钥匙，打开房间的屏蔽装置后跑了出去。

等展耀提着药箱跑回来的时候，并没有在客厅沙发上看到白羽瞳，便转去了卫浴间。  
一推开半掩的木门，跑得出汗的展耀就被扑面的凉意刺激得打了个哆嗦，把药箱往洗脸台一搁，扯下毛巾架上的浴巾，几步迈进淋浴间关掉放着冷水的莲蓬头，把浴巾盖在了坐在瓷砖地上的白羽瞳身上。  
做完一系列动作的展耀回到洗脸台前，打开药箱拿出一支管状针剂，眉头瞬间皱了起来，放下手里的这支，翻看完剩下的三支，脏话脱口而出，“我艹……”  
扔下全部不在保质期内的药剂，展耀在白羽瞳身边蹲下，掀开浴巾捧起他的脸，“白羽瞳！你TMD多久没用抑制剂了，过期了都不知道？！”  
“不用……那玩意儿……”  
白羽瞳撑开眼皮，抬手扣住展耀的手腕，“过会就好……呼……”  
“你！”  
展耀气得想要揍人，却发现根本挣脱不了白羽瞳的手，“爪子放开！”  
“让我……一个人待会……”  
白羽瞳把展耀的手抓离自己脸后松开，继续闭上双眼，在没有感觉到人离开后又不得不睁开，看向展耀不知道是因为跑动还是生气而染上绯色的脸庞。  
“呵……展博士，你不走是想帮我解决吗？”  
白羽瞳强撑着说完一整句话，想让展耀在自己意志力崩溃前离开。  
然而惯用的“激将法”此时却并没有产生预期效果，展耀不怒反笑地勾起了唇角，“好啊。”

“展耀？！”  
趋于涣散的意志力被展耀的话惊得瞬间归位，白羽瞳吓得坐直脊背，紧贴住淋浴间的墙壁，‘“别闹！”’  
“我还真不知道……”  
展耀踢掉被水浸透的拖鞋，脱掉外套往外一扔，扯松领带解开顶扣，“原来白Sir的易感期都是要人帮忙解决的啊……”  
“不是！”  
白羽瞳立刻否认，再次扣住展耀的手腕，阻止他探向自己已经解了一半的衬衣纽扣，“只是……不用抑制剂……”  
“我是该说你自信好还是自负好？你到底知不知道易感期的Alpha碰上发情期的Omega会发生什么？还是说你根本不在乎和哪个Omege结合？”  
白羽瞳看着展耀的脸庞随着声声逼问在自己视野中放大，直到近到能清晰感受到同样急促的呼吸，“是事实。我不会在外人面前失控的……”  
“那现在算什么？！原来你之前七年就这么瞎折腾的！！我……”  
“猫儿……你不是外人。”

怒气慢慢消散，随之涌上来的是难以名状的委屈，挡不住绯红漫上眼眶，展耀使劲抽出手，还顺势推了白羽瞳一把，要站起来却不想久蹲的小腿在起身瞬间麻木。  
“唔！”  
被撞个满怀的白羽瞳下意识地揽住展耀以防他摔倒，随后才意识到隔着湿透的衣服透过来的略低体温，不免又燥热起来，扑在颈间的鼻息让汗毛不由自主地站立。  
白羽瞳侧头刚好对上展耀抬头，视线锁着从额际而下的水滴顺着展耀的眼角、颧骨、脸颊滑落，直到在下巴处停住，缀在那里。  
几乎是在水滴坠落的同时，白羽瞳本能地欺近将其接进嘴里——淡的，是水……  
然而在条件反射判断之后唇瓣碰及的触感，却让白羽瞳的思维断了几秒，随之爆发的信息素让展耀都感受到了压迫，“羽瞳……”  
熟悉的声音松弛了白羽瞳的神经，循着展耀的下巴向上轻吻，直到封住他的口唇。

初时唇瓣间的吮吸，在撬开齿关后发展成唇舌的交缠，直到白羽瞳察觉展耀呼吸困难才把舌尖退了出来，却并没有停下亲吻。  
得到喘息机会的展耀承受着白羽瞳勾一会上唇舔一会下唇，慢慢找回了呼吸节奏，意识到周遭的压迫感似乎缓和了不少。  
“猫儿，你不专心。”  
压迫感随着白羽瞳的“指控”乍起，展耀不得不暂时放下思绪，撑着白羽瞳的两颊，退开几分，“有没有感觉好点？”  
原本有些平复的燥热随着展耀拉开的距离涨起，白羽瞳倾身把脑袋抵在展耀颈侧，“没有！”  
“那要不……”  
身前难得示弱的男人，抵在右腿上的硬挺，让面对面跨跪在白羽瞳右大腿上方的展耀咬了咬下唇，抬起右臂圈住白羽瞳的脑袋，左手向他腰间探了下去。

“猫儿！唔……”  
皮带早已被白羽瞳自己松开，并不紧贴的裤腰完全没有对展耀的手造成任何阻挡，让他得以直接探入挑开内裤松紧带边缘，把顶得布料紧绷的家伙放了出来，顺着柱体撸动几下，大拇指抚上渗出液体的顶端。  
被展耀圈在颈侧的白羽瞳，并不想挣脱这个对他来说毫无压力的禁锢，血液似乎都往下集中到了展耀抚弄的部位，他却探舌舔上了展耀颈侧皮肤。  
展耀下意识地缩了下，想着这是Alpha的本能，就无视了白羽瞳愈发往脖颈后侧的舔咬，专注于手上的动作。  
然而直到展耀手都酸了，白羽瞳也没有要释放的迹象，反而对舔咬展耀后颈上瘾了。  
“嘶！”  
被咬破皮肤的痛感让展耀终于耐不住脾气，直接抽回手把白羽瞳推开，“你再咬我也没信息素给你中和啊！”  
白羽瞳回味着嘴里极淡的血腥味，与意志力一起逐渐归位的还有对身体的控制力，撑起身跟着展耀走出卫浴间走进卧室。  
展耀拿起白羽瞳放在固定位置的睡衣，没好气地递给他，“跟着我干吗，自己去搞定。”  
白羽瞳接过睡衣，顺势拽住展耀拉进怀里，“猫儿，是你说的，帮我解决……”

展耀的抗议被堵在了嘴里，悬殊的战斗力让他很快放弃了反抗，回应着比刚才更为激烈的深吻。  
白羽瞳的手指显然要比展耀的灵活地多，直到胯下的两个家伙碰头，展耀才意识到自己的纽扣已经没有一个在对应的扣孔里。  
“去……床上……”  
被上下交缠搞得脱力的展耀，好不容易从唇舌中挤出话语，得到了白羽瞳的行动认可。  
躺倒在床铺上之后，展耀才有余力放下攀住白羽瞳肩背的手，和白羽瞳一起摸上身下彼此摩擦的柱体。  
而同样可以不用再支撑展耀的白羽瞳，则把另一只手探向了他左胸前，唇舌顺着颈项而下噙住了另一边。  
“唔！”  
被从未有过的刺激挑动了临界，展耀紧绷着身体想要踹开白羽瞳，却根本无能为力，只能被迫在绝对压制下的舔咬抚弄下很快释放了自己。

白羽瞳撑起身，轻轻舔去展耀眼角的水珠——咸的……  
“猫儿，我……”  
展耀眨了几下眼睛，眨掉生理性眼泪，伸手把一副心疼愧疚表情的白羽瞳拉了下来，抱着他的脖子抬腿蹭他，“你怎么那么难解决 ？Alpha了不起噢！难道要用嘴……”  
白羽瞳愣了下，在各种想法设法挑弄下都坚挺着的家伙，此时仿佛得到了释放的指令，喷射在了展耀腿上。  
“噗……原来是你比较受用语言刺激……”  
“别说了！”  
“这是正常的生理反应啊，就像每个人敏感点不一样。”  
“不想听！”  
“哎，你怎么这么顽固……唔……”

 

TB大概有C


End file.
